Camaderie
by Really Big Hat
Summary: Manny is disappointed that his dad can't take him to the Super Macho Grand Slam Wrestling Tournament, so, sad and disappointed, he decides to take a walk when he runs into Django.


**I don't, nor will I ever own El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera.**

* * *

Manny hung his head as he walked down the street, not paying attention to where he was going. Not that he'd care. His father had just told him that he couldn't take him to the Super Macho Grand Slam Wrestling Tournament that he had been waiting all month for. Needless to say, Manny wasn't happy.

The child sighed in dispair, too busy looking at the ground to notice the skeleton boy running out of a bank, carrying a large sack of money. Django stopped and looked at the hero, smirking.

"Hahahaha!" Django exclaimed, "Why isn't it _El Tigre_! Here to stop me, are you?" The skeleton boy arched his spine slightly and placed his hands on the side of his abdomen.

Unfortunately for Django, Manny just kept on walking, not paying any attention to the undead child. Django narrowed his eyes at the curly-haired boy and ran to his side.

"_Hello!_ Evil super villain here! Stealing from a bank! Aren't you suppose to, you know, _stop me!?_" Django shouted irritatedly at Manny.

"I don't feel like it…" Manny said, glumly as he continued to walk, leaving Django standing on the sidewalk behind him.

The skeleton was at a lost for words. "Wha… Don't feel like it? You're the_hero_, you're _suppose_ to fight me!" he shouted at him before running to his front.

"Not today."

Django sighed. "Look, can you at least tell my _why_ you won't fight me, so maybe I could talk you out of it and we can get to sparring?" he asked, regretting it as soon as he said it.

Manny sighed in return. "Well, you see. My papi told me that he'd take me to the Super Macho Grand Slam Wrestling Tournament, something I've waited all months to see. But he just told me he can't take me," the thirteen year old boy said, sulking his shoulders, not caring that he's sharing this information with an enemy.

Django let out a small, mocking laugh. "Really? That's what you're all mopey about?"

Manny instantly straightened his back and narrowed his eyes at Django. "_HEY!_ That tournament was going to be something I could look forward to! Something me and my dad could to together! So I wouldn't make fun if I were you!"

Django scoffed. "Whatever, Kitty."

"At least I have a father who I can do stuff with!" Manny exclaimed. He really shouldn't have said that. He had never seen Django's father before, nor heard him talk about him.

Django narrowed his eyes at Manny. "Watch your mouth, Tigre! You don't know anything about mi padre!" Django took a bony finger out and poked Manny in the chest with force.

"Why should I?"

Django shut his eyes tight, trying to come up with an answer for him. "Because you should know your stuff before you go out spitting insults at a person!" Tears were beginning to form on the brim of the skeleton's eyes. Django tried to blink them away before El Tigre would notice.

Oh, but he did notice. Upon realizing that Manny had said something personal, the hero instantly backed down. "Whoa, hey," he tried, reaching a hand out to him. "I didn't mean it, mang."

Realizing that Django wouldn't say anything in return, he kept on speaking. "…What happened with you and your dad…? Do you have one?" Manny knew he was playing with hot coals now, but the curiosity was itching at him. He wanted to know what made the boy so upset.

Django shrugged. "Yeah, I have one…"

"Then what's so bad about him? Wasn't he a good villain?"

The skeleton scoffed. "Yeah. He was a good villain all right. He would steal all the time. From government facilities to banks. You name it, and he's stolen from it."

"Then what was so bad?" Manny still wasn't quite understanding

"He was a total gilipollas. No questioning it. We didn't get along very well. Let's leave it at that. No more questions." Django crossed his arms, looking at the ground, his brow furled.

Truth be told, Manny was a little shocked that Django would use such language, but he ignored it. So the two just stood there on the sidewalk, the hero feeling awkward about the situation.

"…I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Don't be."

"So… you wanna fight now…?" Manny asked, not sure if that'd help.

Django slowly looked up at the boy, a devious smile growing on his face. " Wouldn't have it any other way, Tigre."

Manny's face instantly sparked up, and he spun his belt buckle, turning himself into El Tigre. "I'm gonna kick your butt!" he exclaimed, lunging himself at Django.

"Not unless I kick it first!" Django returned, quickly dodging the attack, and swinging a punch at him.

* * *

**Sorry for the crummy ending. I couldn't think of a way to end it :/**

**So! This was a drabble masterlist request thingy on tumblr, and the El Tigre mun asked me (who rps as Django) told me to write them "being friendly towards each other" so this came out. I couldn't really have them being too friendly without them being too out of character, so I just did this**

**My headcanon is that Django's dad is a druggie and alcoholic (*coughEVENTHOUGHHESASKELETON/ROBOTcough*) so they never really got along, and eventually his dad dumps him off to Sartana and stuff. I dunno.**

**So, review or whatever :P**

**~RBH~**


End file.
